ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dynamis - Valkurm
Staggering on Nightmare mobs Ok once you got all 5TE 3 min to be able to proc. I have found that the stagger times for the mobs depend on which curracy there drop. 1 Byne Bill 00:00 - 07:59 - Job Abilitys 08:00 - 15:59 - Weapon Skills 16:00 - 23:59 - Magic T. Whiteshell 00:00 - 07:59 - Weapon Skills 08:00 - 15:59 - Magic 16:00 - 23:59 - Job Abilitys O. Bronzepeice 00:00 - 07:59 - Magic 08:00 - 15:59 - Job Abilitys 16:00 - 23:59 - Weapon Skills -Crawlerbasher 19:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Old Topic I'll let people sort this out, but this is what I gathered is in this zone: Nightmare Fly may be 2 types of these since the materials I read said the 3 red Nightmare Flys need to be defeated to restore Subjobs Nightmare Sheep Nightmare Manticore Nightmare Hippogryph Nightmare Sabotender- there are 2 types of these, depending on their size, they do 10,000 Needles and 1000 Needles (big one) or 4000 Needles and 2000 Needles (little one). I'd check to see if there are any more types Nightmare Morbol only spawn with Cirrate Christelle Statues from the 4 Beastmen races and assumingly, all the Vanguard ----s of the 15 jobs from each race. Cirrate Christelle (Morbol)- NM- this is the zone boss Stcemqestcint (Treant)- NM Dragontrap (Mantrap)- NM; there are 3 of these Nant'ina (Goobbue)- NM Fairy Ring (Funguar)- NM Cirrate Christelle uses Fragrant Breath- disabled by defeating Nant'ina Miasmic Breath- disabled by defeating Fairy Ring Putrid Breath- disabled by defeating the Dragontraps Vampiric Lash- disabled by defeating Stcemqestcint Extremely Bad Breath There's also speculation defeating the NMs lowers his attributes, like his fast movement speed --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 19:19, 28 Jan 2006 (PST) ---- I am unsure of how long it will be until SE fixes this but, on the date of November 28th, 2007, the Fairy Ring NM had constant TP. It would use Dark Spore followed by a regular attack, resulting in death to all it turned to. I only noticed its spam from about 50%, but my advice, regardless of that fact, is not to attempt Dynamis - Valkurm until SE have stated that the issue has been addressed. Just a warning for those that wish to participate in Dynamis - Valkurm, near this time. --Dynoknight 23:10, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Question About Drop Rates I've never been to the new Dynamis areas yet, but my LS has 3 times and not had good experiences. They are under the opinion the drop rates blows so much they won't even really consider going back any time soon. I was just wondering if the drop rate (on all items, currancy and AF pieces) are really as bad as they make out, or if they just had a really bad 3 experiences? Chernabog 22:10, 12 August 2006 (EDT) ---- The drop rate on accessories and -1 armor pieces is fine, but if you just want NQ Relic, then you're better off farming the Zilart zones. --Ichthyos 22:31, 12 August 2006 (EDT) You have to beat the boss to get stuff to really drop. Otherwise, don't bother with these areas. The drop rates IF you don't beat the extension boss are 0. --Gatsby 01:20, 13 August 2006 (EDT) You can get the new accessory/-1 drops before the boss dies in Valkurm because they come from the nightmare mobs which are up before the boss dies. However, the drop rate isn't great (probably no better than AF in cities) and if you only have an hour, you won't see much. --Aurikasura 01:28, 13 August 2006 (EDT) This is not true at all, My ls which has beaten the boss a few times had a new thf pull the 3rd SJ fly and linked the alliance and we wiped, having no time to go for win we got fly. After weakness etc we went and cleared the hippogryphs and from those we got PLD-1 DRK-1 MNK-1 and BRD cape in about 20-25mins of farming Kaisr 23:40, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ---- In our experiences, the drop rate here is noticably worse than that of city zones; however, it is not nearly as bad as some people make it out to be. I'd say that in an average run including the boss time extension, we'll leave with 2-3 AF-1 or accessories. There have been several runs, however, where we have left with absolutely nothing. In a comparable amount of time in a city zone, we would usually get 5-7 pieces of AF. Personally, I think that the drop rate is much closer to that of northlands zones ... perhaps somewhere in-between City and Northlands. Sykes 11:37, 15 August 2006 (EDT) Currency Stealing! Is there any proof you can steal Currency from Nightmare mobs? Having a tough time if its true =\ -User:Karbuncle